Finding your way back home
by Siriae
Summary: There are times in life when you lose your footing and need help to find your way back, as well as forward. For Harry Sirius's death was such an event. The question now is whether or not he is willing to accept the help being offered. HP/DM eventually.
1. Different sides of the same spectrum

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own anything to do with Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a Harry/Draco fic in a "I'm planning on making them get together and kiss" sort of way, so brace your self or find another story. :) However, it will be quite some time before that happens.

This story is rated M simply because I want to be on the safe side and not have to constantly worry about what I can or can't write. Enough with my blabbering and I hope you enjoy this story. PS. Reviews are highly appreciated.

_**Chapter one – Different sides of the same spectrum **_

A cloud of white steam rises from the red train's engine and a whistle sounds throughout the hidden platform, signalling the beginning of a new term. A term that has been both eagerly awaited and looked upon with sadness. It means the separation of children from their families while at the same time being the start of a new adventure. It means the reunion of friends and classmates as well as re-entering a world of knowledge and learning. It holds a certain element of surprise; "Who'll be this year's defence teacher?", "Will Voldemort rear his ugly horns once more?" and the most fascinating question of all, "Will Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy ever get along?".

Such are the thoughts that occupy most Hogwarts students' minds this lovely September morning as they bid their parents and younger siblings farewell and prepare to board the Hogwarts Express. Hugs, kisses and sweet words are exchanged and somewhere in the middle of this is a boy seemingly void of emotion. Said boy, or perhaps he is more of an adult these days, walks right past the families parting without as much as a sidewards glance, not even once acknowledging the presence of anyone but himself. The adolescent seems to pass the masses undetected, almost as though was he invisible, yet we and two other pairs of attentive eyes clearly see him walking across the platform. Everybody else, however, is too absorbed in matters concerning themselves to notice his determined stride and the resolute look in his steel grey eyes as he passes by.

This is a boy unfamiliar with the concept of being part of a real family, a boy only too familiar with future decisions he's not willing or ready to make. This is a boy with a distorted family history that few are able to imagine and even fewer are aware of. His shoulders are burdened with the weight of a legacy he wishes to evade and worries he wishes were not his. Yet he walks with his head held high and his shoulders squared, never once showing his inner turmoil. He is an aristocrat and will remain as such until the end of his days. Once a Malfoy, always a pureblood, and therefore the idea that you do not, under any circumstances, show emotions is firmly rooted in his mind.

* * *

While this youth is evading people outside the train another adolescent, mature well beyond his years, is dodging the prying eyes of the public by residing inside a compartment. He is sitting alone, unwilling to share the thoughts and emotions only he is privy to with the outside world. He has sworn never again to share his true self with those vultures tearing at his defences. This is a youth heavy-laden with responsibilities, a youth with enormous potential but little faith in his ability to succeed. His is the story of a boy chosen and marked at a far too early age. His is the tale of a never ceasing courage and fire. It is of him everyone expects a miracle. It is his destiny to save the world and yet he is barely an adult. He is a fighter from birth and was made an orphan at the hand of a madman. He is the real leader of the light side, its rightful guardian you might say. Yet he is only seventeen and nowhere near prepared to fulfil a prophecy created well before he was born.

The boy knows it's unjust and still he doesn't complain. He considers it his burden to bear; it is his and his alone. It doesn't bother him that everybody else is so carefree even in these times of danger. It's better that way, this is his fight and nobody else should have to be affected. He is chivalrous almost to the point of stupidity. He thinks he no longer needs the love he sees outside the compartment window. However, we and the watchful pairs of eyes, that contemplated the other youth earlier on, know him better. He still yearns to be loved and wishes that someone will see through his defences. Though he has suppressed this, and most other emotions, to be ready when time comes for him to commit the crime he will be put on a pedestal for he continues to feel. The feelings have been pushed to the far back of his mind and a door has been firmly shut between them and the rest of his mind. We can not argue with that, but we are sure he still suffers, bleeds and cries like the rest of us. Perhaps only in that small, locked cell at the back of his mind, but at least this means hope is not lost.

The most heartbreaking part is that the outer world has yet to notice. Harry Potter, their hero, is despairing and not even those who claim to be his closest friends realise it yet. Can anyone really blame him for bottling everything up what with the world being so ignorant and utterly clueless?

* * *

As the whistle blows for the final time this September morning and all the latecomers scurry to make the train Harry sits with his face pressed to the compartment window, only too happy to leave the muggle-world behind once again.

He is still alone, though Ron and Hermione's luggage – Crookshanks and Pidwidgeon included – is now keeping him company while they themselves are out on prefect business. They dropped by earlier to say hello after a summer of separation. Their visit lightened his spirits slightly, but only momentarily, and at their departure Harry couldn't help but wonder what this year would be like. Obviously it wouldn't be like the previous years, because when did that ever happen at Hogwarts or more importantly when was he, Harry, lucky enough to experience some form of continuity?

He felt worried that nothing would be as it had been before – more so than ever before – and not knowing whether that was good or bad made Harry nervous of what the future had in store for him. And so he sat alone in his compartment pondering what the future would hold as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station leaving saddened parents and envious younger siblings in its wake. Never realising that this time he didn't merely leave the summer behind – this time he also left every still existing part of his childhood and whatever chance at a carefree life he had ever had.


	2. Rubber ducks don't waltz, do they?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Chapter two**__** – Rubber ducks don't waltz, do they?**_

The Hogwarts Express neared the outskirts of town and the vast landscapes beyond as a snowy white owl came into Harry's view. Gracefully Hedwig flew through the cloud free sky as she headed straight for the open upper window in Harry's compartment and landed softly on the seat next to him. Somehow sensing his distraught state of mind she scooted closer and hooted gently while nudging his fingers playfully.

Harry couldn't have helped the small smile that crept onto his face even if he'd tried. Hedwig had always been his soft spot and against her he could raise no defences. She had been his light when everything had seemed pitch-black this past summer and the ones before. How could he possibly shut her out after that? Besides she wasn't exactly likely to betray him or leave him behind like so many others in his life had done, now was she? He stroked her feathers lightly; extremely glad she was there to keep him company on his journey.

This journey that will be his last with this particular train and this particular destination. Not that Harry is aware of this. He is still under the perception that he'll be back next year, be back for his seventh year and his NEWT:s.

Oh, but nothing is ever that easy when it comes to Harry Potter. He should know that by now and believe me he is starting to. Then again not even he could imagine what life has in store for him this time.

* * *

In another part of the train, the prefects' car to be more precise, a sudden ruckus has caused all the seventh year prefects previously lounging around to stir. Up until this moment they have allegedly been planning their prefect duties for the upcoming year while their minds have in fact been preoccupied by something entirely different. Namely the masquerade taking place at Hogwarts during Halloween this particular fall. The female prefects have been discussing costumes and hair and make-up and… Well the list could go on for close to forever but seeing as my intention isn't to bore you half to death I believe I shall leave the rest to your imagination. I'm sure you know the workings of the female mind as well as I do and that you therefore are quite able to picture all the preparations women find necessary to make before a major event.

Now what have the male prefects been discussing you might ask. Not much of anything is my honest reply. As you might remember some of these boys do not really get along well, particularly two of them harbour a great animosity towards one and other. These two so happen to be Ron Weasley, friend of one Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy, the determined youth from earlier on. Due to the lack of amicability between these two the atmosphere in the compartment hasn't been the best imaginable, though the girls have been unable to notice.

At the moment all of this is temporarily forgotten, though, as the compartment's occupants rush outside, almost bumping into the glass door as they go, trying to figure out what – as Ron so nicely put it – the bloody hell is going on. The sight they are faced with is nothing anyone could have expected. For who, I ask, has the imagination required to create a large galloping rubber duck trying to do the waltz while singing Christmas carols in an extremely high pitch and out of tune voice? And who possesses the creativity needed for making said duck try and pull anyone standing on the sidelines along in the dance? The answer is, of course, no one except those whose idea this prank was to begin with.

"Whose idea of fun is this?!" exclaimed Draco as he was pulled into the crazy dance by the even crazier rubber duck. He was sporting a look clearly stating it most certainly wasn't his as he was dragged around in circles while trying to look as dignified as possible given the situation. Loony rubber duck or not he wasn't about to tarnish the Malfoy name by losing his decorum entirely. He came damn close though as he was promptly dropped in order to allow the duck to grab the now hysterically laughing Ron and make him twirl like a madman until he too was far from amused and on the verge of throwing up.

"Well it's not mine anymore." he groggily stated as a belated response to Draco's exclamation and bent over to try and make the dizziness go away. The pale greenish look on his face clashed awfully with his red hair, something Draco took great pleasure in, seeing as he himself had escaped the duck unscathed and with his dignity intact.

In his recollection of the event he naturally left out the fact that he'd landed in a most unbecoming heap upon being discarded and that he in all honesty had possessed the same sickly shade of green as Ron currently was sporting. However, such minor details are swiftly forgotten when striving to protect your own psyche from being haunted by unflattering memories of oneself. In situations like this one people like Draco Malfoy tend to focus on other's humiliation so as to forget their own and Draco would certainly have acted upon his earlier thoughts and set out to mock Ron if it weren't for them being interrupted by the answer to his earlier question.

"Ah, but it certainly is ours." came a voice from a dark corner of the hallway as two figures of the same height and built appeared in front of them each taking a quick spin with the duck before banishing it.

"And apparently theirs too" continued a different, yet similar, voice with a huge grin, that leaned a bit towards being a pleased smirk, on his face. As he said this he very clearly pointed at the other prefects of whom some were laying on the floor gasping for air as peals of laughter escaped them while others where just sniggering. Not even Hermione was quite able to contain her mirth and kept breaking into a smile, no matter how hard she tried to remain impassive for Ron's sake.

"Blimey! What are you two doing here?!" Ron managed to choke out after having fought with his nausea for a while and then looked up to find his older twin brothers standing in front of him.

"Oh you know…" said Fred.

"We just couldn't help but come and check on…" George continued.

"… our dear little brother and his adorable friends." Fred finished with a flourish. "Speaking of which, where is our favourite hero…"

"… the amazing…"

"… the marvellous…"

"… the unbeatable…"

"… HARRYYY POOOTTER!?" as Fred put an end to their question both he and George laid a hand above their eyes and looked around as though they were searching for something in the distance. Giving the assembled prefects a quelling look when no Harry appeared out of thin air they turned to Hermione expecting her to provide them with an explanation as to his whereabouts.

"Boy-Wonder is sulking by himself in a compartment on the other side of the train. Astonishingly enough he looks even more pitiful than he usually does, and that is a feat I thought to be impossible!" Draco replied before Hermione had the time to even begin a response to Fred's questioning stare. The mocking tone his voice was laced with clearly conveyed just how pathetic he found the Golden Boy of Gryffindor.

"Keeping tabs on our beloved Harry are you, Malfoy?" George asked a bit too sweetly.

"Perhaps he's fallen in love with the hero of the wizarding world." Fred added innocently. "Having a bit of a schoolboy crush I'd say."

"I have nothing even remotely resembling a schoolboy crush!" exclaimed the blond currently being pestered. By now the corridor was rapidly being filled with people wanting to find out what the commotion was all about.

"Is that a blush I see there Malfoy? How cute!" at this George scrunched up his face and pinched Draco's cheek, much like the way old women tend to do to their grandchildren, deliberately humiliating Draco.

"A Malfoy never blushes! And I'm under no circumstances in love with Potty!" Draco stated in a low and quite dangerous sounding voice. "Who could possibly love that poor excuse for a wizard anyway?!" he continued in a much louder fashion as he stuck his pale nose high up in the air and started back towards the prefects' lounge quickly followed by one Pansy Parkinson.

Not about to let him of the hook just yet George spoke up.

"Is this your way of telling us you're in fact not a Malfoy? Because I'm quite sure I saw a hint of pink on those pale cheeks of yours." All of this was uttered in a most innocent manner but anyone who knew him was aware that the statement wasn't innocent in the slightest.

At this Draco abruptly stopped his departure and spun around on his heel looking positively murderous. Before he had time to make a snide reply, however, Fred cut in.

"If that's the case you can tell us you know. We're big boys, we can handle it. Don't worry; we won't be completely heartbroken if that cold and hard exterior of yours is just your way of trying to fit into your make-believe family.

"Yeah, as much as it adds to us wanting to jump you we'll handle it if it's just a façade." George added solemnly as though it truly was a huge sacrifice on their part.

"We might have to find another object for our fantasies, but it's okay. I'm sure we can come up with another cold-hearted male to dream about. Any suggestions?" Fred inquired while looking quite thoughtful. The statement did serve to make the mouths of almost everyone present fall open but how on earth he managed to deliver the comment with a straight face is well beyond any laws of nature. But I presume one can't expect Fred and George to follow the laws of nature, it's much more likely for the laws of nature to follow Fred and George.

"Ooo, ooo, I know! How about Snape?" George suggested looking just as eager as Hermione did every time someone asked a question in class.

"Well he certainly is cold-hearted enough." Fred said as he contemplated the proposal. "But that greasy hair… I don't know if I could handle it. I mean honestly, has he never heard of shampoo?" Here he trailed of and Draco who had been prepared with a spiteful reply just moments earlier found himself rendered absolutely speechless and could do nothing to save his already tarnished reputation but turn around and walk into the prefects' lounge without as much as a sarcastic parting shout.

And as Draco left so did the Weasley twins, taking a bow and walking side by side towards the other end of the train.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews are highly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ (do you see me stressing this?) own anything related to Harry Potter (well apart from having all the books in my bookshelf and... I think you get the point), that privilege is reserved for one J.K. Rowling, who I'm **_not _**(though we happen to have the same initials, apart from the K that is and well, we all know the story behind that letter so...)

Well **A/N** then**:** I'm terrible sorry it's taken me quite a while to post this. I was having some major trouble with a certain part of the plot, but it turns out I was worried for nothing. You see, when I had work out that "little" problem I decided I wasn't going to use the problematic part in this chapter after all. Well anyhow, here it is, hope you enjoy it and... that's pretty much it.

* * *

_**Chapter three – The awesome, sock-blowing, masterly plot of fun**_

Walking down the train corridor the twins looked in to the different compartments that they passed. Upon seeing other faces then the one they wanted to, though, they continued onwards after first pulling the ugliest faces they could think of, of course. Passing on a chance to cause a stir just isn't their style after all and their reappearance at the Hogwarts Express is certain to be a bit of a head turner.

Sure enough, the word about the twins return had soon spread like a wildfire throughout the train and close to everyone was peering out the compartment doors trying to catch a glimpse of the renowned troublemakers.

Only the muggle-born first-years weren't bursting with curiosity and considering they had no clue as to whom the buzz was all about that is pretty much a no-brainer. They know nothing of the Weasley twins famous pranks and their spectacular escape from Hogwarts the term prior. No one has yet informed them of the portable swamp or the custom-made fireworks. They are still oblivious to the many headaches Fred and George's Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pastilles have caused the_ ever so lovely_ Umbridge, or who this Umbridge is for that matter. To put it shortly they don't know the story nor the legendary twins about whom it's told. But rest assured they will shortly be privy to this particular legend. Meanwhile, however, they can only be confused and wonder what celebrity has appeared in their midst as everybody else is bustling around the train to no avail.

Their unsuccessfulness in this endeavour was due to the fact that by the time the crowd's interest had reached its crescendo Fred and George were safely hidden away in Harry's lone compartment and were currently watching our sleeping hero, who – if we know the twins right – won't be asleep for much longer.

* * *

"Want to talk about it?" Fred inquired Harry after he and George had sat discussing by means of extremely exaggerated sign language for long enough. It had hardly been necessary but they found it to be way more entertaining to explain things in that manner than to do something as mundane and boring as to whisper. This is Fred and George we're talking about after all and common is hardly a word appropriate when describing these two.

The question floated into Harry's peaceful dream as a most unwelcome intruder and forced his mind uncomfortably close to a conscious state. He tried to fight against his own brain and hang on to the precious gift that sleep had become to him, but it was all in vain. He swam closer to awareness by the seconds, leaving the green forest of his dream world far behind.

He cracked an eye open and as the compartment slowly came into his blurred view he could make out two red-haired figures sitting opposite him. The sight of the disturbers of his peace did alleviate his annoyance somewhat. (Perhaps you haven't noticed, we truly have no idea as to whether or not you have, but somehow it is excruciatingly hard to stay mad at people like the Weasley twins, unless you're, like, Draco Malfoy or their brother or mother or something...) Well, anyhow Harry always had trouble staying irritated with them for some reason. Still he attempted to scowl at them as he suspiciously tried to figure out what the hell they were on about this time and more importantly why they were in his compartment, at the Hogwarts Express, on their way to the school they had dropped out of the year previous.

"Talk about what?"

The twins exchanged a glance.

"The fact that you're suffering from sleep deprivation." George stated matter-of-factly.

"The… what?!" Harry exclaimed racking his brain for a way out of his current predicament. He had thought no one was aware of him being unable to sleep. He had carefully tried not to raise suspicion on that or anything else that could suggest everything wasn't as it should be or used to be. How had they found out?

"Oh my! You should have seen the look on your face just now." Fred said laughingly.

"Yes, hadn't we known better we would almost have thought our little joke…" George added.

"…came a bit too close to the truth…" Fred winked at Harry.

"…Luckily enough we seem to be quite clever today…"

"A pleasant change don't you think?"

"…meaning we do in fact know better."

At this both twins smiled but Harry still felt rather unnerved. He didn't trust that last part at all. They were clearly on to him and he couldn't have it that way. Therefore he resolved to be even more careful in the future, because if Fred and George had manage to figure that much out then someone else would surely be able to as well. Not that he didn't think the twins were smart. No, not at all. He just thought it better to take some extra precautions in order to keep everybody of his back. Too bad for Harry Fred and George were more on to him than he could possibly imagine.

"But enough of that, we did have other things to discuss with you." George said with a sly smile before Harry had time to question there motive for being there.

"Indeed we did! You see we have a plan." Fred continued mischievously.

"A real masterly plot one could say."

"With guaranteed success…"

"…and a lot of promised fun…" George prompted.

"…mostly on other people's expenses." Fred finished their almost sales pitch.

"So what do you say? Want in?" George inquired.

"Well guys I don't actually know what I would be getting myself in to…" Harry commented all the while quirking an eyebrow intrigued despite himself.

"Ooh, he is a clever one, isn't he George?"

"Yes, figures we'd have to explain the wonderful scheme before he agreed." George answered. "Nothing like Ron, him we could have tricked into anything." Fred pointed out smiling.

"We've trained our Harry well." They stated as one, both looking exceedingly proud over this 'feat'.

In fact they reminded Harry a bit of two parents whose kid has just brought home an original (and do we even have to say it? Remarkably ugly) painting from kindergarten. As everyone knows the painting of ones own child is always exquisite but if somebody else's kid showed you the same one you would probably see it for what it truly is, merely a painting by a four-year-old whose drawing skills are just those of a four-year-old. Harry got a similar vibe from the current situation. Fred and George were the exuberant parents, Harry the four-year-old and his common sense the plain painting. Naturally he knew they were only joking but there was certainly a strange resemblance and he couldn't help but grin broadly at the comparison.

Fred and George noting his grin turned back to him and continued their gushing.

"And look at that smile! It seems he's becoming more and more like us for each day that passes…"

"Oh come of it you two, I want to know what this awesome plot that will blow everyone's socks off is." Harry interrupted sarcastically before they strayed too far off topic.

"The awesome, sock-blowing, masterly plot of fun! Why didn't we think of that name, Fred?" George all but shouted.

"I'm not sure, lack of vitamin B perhaps?" Fred said looking quizzical. "But it's way better than the 'We don't know what to call this amazing stroke of genius normally called a plan' plot, that's for sure."

"GUYS!" Harry exclaimed impatiently. "Care to actually tell me something more about it before we all grow old and grey haired here?"

"Okay, okay! No need to get annoyed…" George answered.

"Yeah, we didn't intend for you to get your knickers in a twist… I suppose we'll just have to do this in a more professional manner from here on out then." As he said this Fred seemed to morph into a slightly younger version of Percy.

"Well Mr. Potter we have what you could call a "business proposal" for you."

"We have reason to believe that due to our departure last term this school year will become a bit of a bore." George carried on in the pompous manner so typical of their older brother.

"Since we do not want our younger siblings, you, Hermione or the rest of the school to have to suffer such an atrocious faith, we have decided to take matters into our own hands."

"Therefore we have convinced your highly esteemed headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, that a Halloween masquerade is of the essence."

"However, we felt it best to leave out some of our more "eccentric" plans for this event and it is with these that we find ourselves in need of your assistance." with this Fred finished their Percy act and continued a _tad_ more naturally.

Harry leaned forward expectantly, intent on hearing every word the twins were about to utter. The imitation of Percy had been fun and all but he really wanted to know more details, preferably right about now before he exploded because of to much pent up curiosity.

"We need you to promise you won't tell anyone what we are about to tell you. And we mean _anyone_, even Ron and Hermione. Capice?" George stressed.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Just spill it already!"

Anyone who passed by their compartment during the conversation that followed would have been slightly unnerved by the mischievous glint in its occupant's eyes and the abnormally huge grins that spread across their faces as they plotted and planned. Luckily enough, for those poor innocent souls who could potentially have passed (and received a terrible headache due to paranoia) as well as the newly founded trio of pranksters, no one besides us passed by at this close to historic moment in time.

When Halloween rolls around no one will know what hit them. Maybe not even Harry. Well, at least not the whole thing anyway.

However, the question still remains; what reason do Fred and George have for being back? Surely they could have confronted Harry with the details of their plan in a different manner, in another place, at another time. That could hardly be the only cause to their sudden reappearance, now could it?

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I truly am evil enough to leave you all hanging without any more information about "The awesome, sock-blowing, masterly plot of fun!". Depending on whether or not I feel nicer later on I might just tell you a bit more before Halloween actually arrives, but currently you're down on your luck my friends.

PS. Keeping the author happy may do wonders for her state of mind, so for both my sake and yours: Please review. :)


End file.
